Naruto Namikaze : The Wind Storm
by Frostkeeper
Summary: Naruto knew his heritage the whole time when he was trained by his god father away from the village. Upon returning to the Konoha, he created the mask to keep low profile and to be used in a long term classified mission. During the night after graduation, he suddenly reveals his true self. How much life will change when being his true self? Strictly NaruxHinaxfemHaku
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, Eternal-Throne here with new fanfic "The Wind Storm". This idea of the fanfic was stuck in my mind when I'm trying to finish the Chapter 3 of Yellow Fox.

Disclaimer: Eternal-Throne does not own Naruto series. If I did, things will be different

* * *

Chapter 1

"Dropping the Mask"

* * *

(Forest near Konoha – The night after graduation )

"If you ever touch Iruka-sensei again, I will kill you! " Naruto shouted with anger as he looked down at his injured older brother figure Iruka.

"Like hell, you would. I `ll kill you with just one hit " the traitor sneered. Iruka shook his head sadly after he saw his so-called long time friend`s true colors.

"_Yo, Kurama is it time to drop the act?" _Naruto asked his tenant through mental link.

"_Sure sure. Give him hell, kit " _the fox replied with a grin_. _They become fast friends after Naruto met him in his minds cape when the blonde was set into hospital unconscious due to some villagers. After they met, they begun to train together and Kurama gave him an advice to form the 'class clown' persona

Since this is the perfect time to test how strong he became, Naruto finally discards the mask, meaning it's time to show his true self. But if you know the true Naruto, he'll gonna say his favorite subject is Fuinjutsu since he knew his father is a skilled seals master and don`t forget he found out his heritage when he read his father`s journal.

"Whatever since I was using the mask all the time. Now then shall we dance, teme?" Naruto said in serious tone as he summoned thousand clones that filled the forest stunning everyone present.

"_Not to mention, Hokage-jiji assigned me to this mission_" Naruto thought as he pulls out the familiar kunai surprising them

The traitor teacher didn`t have time to respond as he was attacked by a barrage of orange clad 'dobe' and after he knocked out the traitor, he tied him up with ropes and placed chakra suppression seals on him.

"Now then, Kage-senpai`s team should come out now" Naruto said in a calm tone as Iruka watched the ANBU team arrived in the scene and begun to secure the area.

"Good job, Kitsune " Kage said with a smile hidden by his mask. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly at the praise.

"Taichou, this guy is one of the Academy teachers and he reeks snakes. " The squadmate said alarmed as he carried the tied up Mizuki.

"Orochimaru..the teme said something about Orochimaru " Naruto said surprising everyone even himself

"Alright then, be safe Kitsune. I`ll report this to Hokage-sama" Kage and the ANBU team disappeared into a swirl of leaves. Naruto nodded his head as he watched them leaved the scene.

When Naruto turned his head to Iruka who was still stunned, he fired a low level suiton jutsu waking the teacher up.

"Naruto, don`t tell me everything you had done back there was just an act ? "The blonde in question nodded

"Before you say anything else sensei, it`s an AA-rank mission given to me long time ago and you're not allowed to repeat this. "Naruto said in serious tone as he ordered the clones to repair the damages in the forest in order to remove the evidence.

Iruka nodded as he watched Naruto dispelling the henge removing the genjutsu and the whisker marks. The blonde now looks like a carbon copy of his father with a rounded face. Instead of wearing the orange jumpsuit, he wore a white jacket that has spear head clan insignia stiched on the right arm, a mesh shirt beneath the jacket, ANBU-standard black pants with two kunai holsters, a combat boots and one katana strapped on his back.

"Don`t worry, sensei. I still want to be Hokage "Naruto said with a smile as he pointed the clan insignia on his jacket surprising the Academy Teacher at the symbol of the one of founder clans.

"Sensei, please come with me to the Hokage tower" he continued as he put on the Konoha forehead protector.

Iruka nodded as they went to the Hokage Tower.

(Hokage Tower)

"Well, well the kid finally finished the mission. Hehe, he sure has unlimited loads of potential. I`m glad I took the duty in the first place. If Minato is here, he`ll be already proud of him. What do you think sensei ? "asked a man with waist-length white hair and red marks on his eyes

"Yes he certainly does Jiraiya but his chakra control is now good thanks to you. Not to mention, the training finally paid off" The Sandaime replied with pride present in his voice as he watched Naruto and Iruka arrived in the room.

Turning his head to the comer, Hiruzen asked "Hello, Naruto. What can you say about the fight earlier?"

"Not much a challenge when I go out holding back a bit. I believe the quality of the shinobi must be declining because of the curriculum, Hokage-jiji. "

Jiraiya and the Sandaime nodded in understanding due to the foolishness of Civilian Council wanting their kids to easily graduate by removing the important core subjects in the Shinobi Curriculum.

"You`re right, Naruto-kun. So what`s your report? "

"It turns out there are spy here in the village. I think his name was Kabuto. He works for Orochimaru" Naruto replied, shocking both Sandaime and his godfather.

"_Orochimaru, you have gone too far. Let`s see how will you react when I kill your boy toy" _The Sandaime thought angrily at this Kabuto character for quitting the exams in order to gather information and possible candidates for Orochimaru`s new body which to me is very disgusting.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. During the fight one of the ANBU called Naruto 'Kitsune', care to explain about that? " Iruka asked, earning the attention of three guys present in the room minus the ANBU

" Oh, that. Well you see Naruto is part of Special Forces Unit which Jiraiya is a member of.." Hiruzen replied in carefree tone leaving Iruka speechless while at the same Kurama and Naruto laughed at the reaction.

"Oh good one jiji. I`m glad someone took a picture" Naruto said laughing. The ANBU who hold the camera spelled out a victory sign while trying to hide in the shadows.

"Next question, when Naruto pointed that clan symbol. What does it mean?" Iruka asked feeling embarassed

"Oh you see he`s.. " When Iruka heard that, he fainted to the floor.

Leaning down at Naruto`s height, Hiruzen spoke "Naruto during the Chuunin exams, your heritage will be revealed to the public. I know you are strong and can take out your enemies so I`m counting on you."

"This will be your team mates" he finished as he revealed two pictures making Naruto smile since he knew them the long time and they worked together in the same unit.

Before the Namikaze leave the room, he gave both older shinobi a happy hug in which they returned. With the young Namikaze gone in the room as the shadow clone carry the unconscious Iruka to the teacher`s house, one NE operative appeared kneeling before the Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama, Danzo-sama sent me here with the reports. " The operative said as he/she presented the scroll. When the Sandaime begun to read the scrolls, he let out grin

"_Looks like these two are coming back to Konoha. "_ Hiruzen thought as he remembered the young Namikaze and his two female childhood friends back in the day.

* * *

Hello readers, Eternal-Throne and I would like to thank you readers for reading this chapter 1 of my second fanfic. Without motivation and support, I could not have make a new fanfic without them :)

In other news, The Chapter 3 of Yellow Fox will tomorrow. Sorry for moving them because I do not have spare time to finish it since I just got back from the last day of my summer part-time job in my dad`s company. I hope you understand that.

Now where was I..oh yes. If you enjoy the fanfic, feel free to put this in your alerts and faves list so that I will know who is waiting for more updates.

Once again, thank you so much and this is Eternal-Throne, peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, Eternal-Throne here with the Second Chapter of NN: The Wind Storm.

Before we start, What can I say about Naruto without his whisker marks? Honestly, he also looks good but I really want it without it in this fanfic. I might as well keep his whisker marks

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

(Yesterday, Mid Night)

After receiving the intel about the location of the spies, the Hokage dispatched the ANBU and ROOT teams to the location of the targets. The Sandaime also ordered the Barrier Team not to allow any chakra signature to enter and leave the village.

One of four teams are scattered in the districts. This team is outside the house undetected and one of the operatives who appeared to be the squad leader looked prepared to get inside

"Alright team, we have reached the destination. In the count of 3, I will open the window and everyone must enter without noise. Be sure not to damage the target's brain "The squad leader said in low tone as he begun the countdown at the end of sentence.

When it reached three, he carefully lift the window and entered the unlighted room first. After the leader went it, his team followed and told them to scan the area and if possible, kill non friendly combatants on sight. The team went into pairs and looked around the house sneakily.

After they finished looking around, one squad member reported that she felt a chakra in the last room. The leader told her to lead the way.

With his sensory abilities taking effect, the leader said in low playful tone "Looks like this is where the fun starts "

"Place the whole barrier in this house now. Hurry "he finished with a grin hidden by his mask. After the operative successfully deployed the seal, he drew the combat knife with his right hand and silently opened the door. He carefully walked in the room without making a sound and together with his fellow team mates, they stabbed the sleeping figure in the lungs, jugular vein and heart killing the target.

"Let's check if it's a clone, shall we? " The squad member suggested. With the squad leader's consent, he carefully pulled out the blood stained blanket sheet and much to their relief, they killed the spy. Not the body double or a clone.

Feeling satisfied, the squad leader activated the head piece attached to his mask "Command, this is Element. We just killed the snake "

"Nice work. Good job in leading the mission, Shimo "The voice of hokage said in their headpiece.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama. We'll be arriving at the base estimated at 30 minutes "The squad leader, operative Shimo replied while the shadow clone put the corpse inside the body bag

After cleaning the combat knife, the squad leader told the team to sealed up the documents and intel in the house while he will take care of sealing up the body bag.

"_I`m sure others finally finished their job too. With the right hand man dead, how much will it affect him ?" _The squad leader thought after he saw the team returned with sealing scrolls attached to their backs and they all disappeared into swirl of leaves without a trace

Meanwhile in the command room, the Sandaime and the war hawk smiled at the success of the joint operation thanks to the Namikaze heir who just told told them about that.

"Now then old friend, should we call The Gauntlet for counter invasion? " Danzo suggested

"We should. They are the best unit. I'm glad you changed "

"The day I changed is the day when I took care of my grandson and made him a fine shinobi. Have you forgotten Shimo and Hyouga are part of it? "

The Sandaime shook his head amused knew that Shimo changed entirely when he joined the Special Operation Unit where the captain later met and befriended Kitsune

"Nope. Shimo and Hyouga are just code names of these two shinobi. That`s their codename they made up when they are wearing their gear. Only you and I know the real names of that"

"Meh. I still have Sai to watch Sasuke because of that, you know "

Hiruzen let out a sigh at that, calmly replied " Itachi did not do that. It`s Obito who killed the innocent Uchiha. "

"I see. Sasuke really changed a lot that night. Now he has superior complex and his personality is very disrespectful to anyone and bragging the Uchiha name" The war hawk said disgusted.

"Thanks to the civilian council. I take your grandson is part _that " _ The Sandaime said

The warhawk nodded and the ANBU team appeared before them with a baggage.

"Hokage-sama, there is something you must see " The squad leader said as he unsealed the scroll from his back.

When it did, Hiruzen started to release the KI in the room as he begun to read the journal. After he finished reading, he dismissed the team and told them to take rest.

"_This is the first time in Konoha to have some Elite Genin" _ The Hokage thought thinking about those shinobi who earned the special rank

_[Present]_

After Iruka finished the announcement of teams, one ANBU entered the room and gave him the message from the Hokage . When Iruka heard that, he nodded his head and told the ANBU that the Sandaime already told him last night

After the ANBU leave the room, the chuunin instructor used the Big Head Jutsu to gather his attention of the future shinobi who were busy celebrating after they ended on a team with their friends.

When the jutsu took effect, the chuunin instructor turned his attention to the two students " Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga your sensei is waiting in the Hokage tower. "

The pair nodded and was about to leave the room but was blocked by the Uchiha.

"WAIT A MINUTE, how come the losers will get a special privilege? Only me the elite Uchiha

has that right" Sasuke stated arrogantly but was put into his place when the two figures entered the room and released the KI at the Uchiha`s outburst.

"Naruto and Hinata follow us. We will start training once we arrive at out " The blonde busty woman said while her male companion is giggling perversely who begun scribbling something for that particular book

Recognizing who they are, the pair followed them leaving a stunned students and instructor.

"_Alright, I will keep my eye on the duck butt here . Kitsune " _the paled skinned boy thought after reading the message from the Namikaze heir

"_Naruto is the son of Yondaime-sama. How blind am I? " _The chuunin instructor thought remembering the last time he saw the Yondaime Hokage in person

[With Naruto]

"Hello Kitsune and Tenshi, I`m waiting for you "The masked shinobi said when he sensed three chakra signatures appeared behind him while he watched the members spar through the windows.

"Hello " They greeted the operative back. The operative nodded his head satisfied.

Turning his attention to the white haired man with red marks, The operative said "Thank you Jiraiya-sama for the intel. I`ll be going back to the training now"

"So see you around, Ero- Sannin" he finished in playful tone as he disappeared into sparkling ice leaving the three shinobi laughing at the Gama Sannin`s nickname.

"Haha, I`m glad I told Shimo about your nickname" Naruto said through laughs while he and Hinata went to the locker room for change

* * *

Hello readers, Ghost Sniper here. I want to thank everyone for supporting and reading The Wind Storm Chapter 2. I really felt happy for seeing the numbers out there.

When I was trying to finish the Chapter 2, I caught up cold for some reason. I don`t know why I got it yesterday. I guess I got it when I tried cleaning old stuff in my room.

Now back to the chapter, what can you say about the chapter 2? Is it good ? Is it bad? Feel free to express your opinion in the reviews so that I improve my progress since I`m new to writing fanfics despite I had experience writing some stories back in Junior High

Before I conclude this, does the event in the above has some sort of feeling familiar to you reader?

Once again, if you like the fanfic feel free to add to this to your alerts and faves list so that I will know who is waiting for the updates. Thank you so much and see you readers soon.


End file.
